Atlantic: Jaquin Girl
'Atlantic: Jaquin Girl '''is the 33rd episode of Season 34. Summary Catboy wonders if his female alter ego Catgirl will use his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Girl, but when Romeo captures her on her first flight, Atlantic Kwazii helps Owlette, Gekko, Wolfboy, and Aquafish save his genderswapped apprentice. Plot The episode begins at night where Catboy (as Jaquin Boy) is flying around in the sky practicing his cool jaquin powers, and even his new ones; super jaquin feathers, super jaquin dash, jaquin wing wind, and even super jaquin roar! After practicing every one of his new jaquin powers that he got from the jaquin crystal in Avalor, Jaquin Boy flies back to his room to change back into Connor and get ready for bed, but before he fell asleep, Connor thought about something interesting: what if he was Catgirl again, she might use his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Girl? Yeah, he thought, that would be cool as Connor decides that he should do that tomorrow night as he finally fell asleep, dreaming about it. The next night, the PJ Masks were training with their new powers, then Catboy transforms into Jaquin Boy and tests out his super jaquin feathers, super jaquin roar, super jaquin claws, and super jaquin fangs. Then, as the PJ Masks were inside HQ to get ready to go home and get some sleep, Catboy stops to realize that he almost forgot to tell his friends about what he just thought last night while practicing his jaquin powers as he went to get the Swapper Zapper ray gun, then pull out his Key of Magic. When Wolfboy saw them, he asks Catboy what he was gonna do with them as he replied that he’ll change himself into Catgirl again just so they can see if she can use the Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Girl, a female version of Jaquin Boy. Hearing that left Wolfboy concerned and annoyed as he asked Catboy if that’s a good idea as Catboy assures to him that it might make beating Romeo, Night Ninja, and other villains (except Luna Girl) easier. The other PJ Masks were unsure about this, but then decided that it won’t be a bad idea for now as they watched Catboy hit himself with the ray gun’s pink ray that turns him into Catgirl, then as she appeared, she uses the Key of Magic and transforms into Jaquin Girl! It worked just as Catboy had hoped and Jaquin Girl did a aerial somersault and then a loop de loop in the sky. Powers that Kwazii used * Aqua Wings * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Magical aura reading * Invisibility * Freeze Breath * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Protection Power * Aqua Spiral * Leafy Twister * Aerokinesis Villain Motives * Romeo: To capture Jaquin Girl on her first flight Trivia * Catboy uses his Key of Magic as Catgirl to transform into Jaquin Girl, who makes her first and possibly her only appearance, for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Flirting Category:Magic Category:Genderswap episodes